Gunvolt vs. Laxus Dreyar
Gunvolt vs Laxus Dreyar is a "What-if" Death Battle featuring Gunvolt from Azure Striker Gunvolt and Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail. Description Gunvolt and Laxus, two powerful heroes who are masters of lightning. But only one of them will leave this battle alive. Will the Azure Striker prove to be too powerful for the Lightning Dragon Slayer? Or will Laxus show Gunvolt what happens when you fight one of Fairy Tail's strongest members? Note: There won't be any Wiz or Boomstick in this. Its just me talking until the battle. Interlude Lightning. A powerful force of nature. And there are two heroes who are masters of lightning. Gunvolt, the Azure Striker... ...and Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragon Slayer I'm Armagon 1000 and its my job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who will win.....a Death Battle ! Gunvolt *Beyond the Blue plays* In the future, an energy known as Lifewave has been discovered. There are 7 stages of Lifewave, ranging from the Primordial (1st) to the Septimal (7th). Most people, like you and me, are born with Lifewave ranging from the 1st stage to the 3rd. The psychics and such are born with the 4th and 5th Waves. People born to the 6th Wave are considered sacred. An Adept is someone who is born attached to the 7th Wave and these people have powers that would put those considered to be sacred to shame. Enter Gunvolt, a 14-year old Adept whose real name is unknown. He works for the organization known as QUILL (Quorum for Unrestricted Information, Law, and Liberty). One day, he is tasked with the job of destroying the Muse, a virtual program whose songs allow the Sumeragi organization to find and capture Adepts. When he finds the Muse, he learns that the Muse is actually an avatar created by a young Adept girl named Joule. Despite this, Gunvolt's commander Asmiov orders him to kill her. Gunvolt refuses, resigns from QUILL, and takes Joule with him. It was at that moment that both Gunvolt's and Joule's lives changed forever. Gunvolt carries a gun around that fires special bullets known as Bolts. Each time a Bolt makes contact with a target, that target is "tagged" and a single target can be tagged up to three times. There are five different Bolts that each have their own effects. Cerberus is the standard Bolt, being able to tag up to three different targets. The Mizuchi can only tag one target but it can be redirected mid-fire once. The Naga is a special type of Bolt that passes through multiple targets when charged, tagging each one up to maximum of five. The Naga Bolt can even pass through shields. The Technos fires two-way terrain crawler lasers that can tag up to two different enemies. The Orochi is an 8-in-1 Bolt, firing one Bolt as well as a bot that shoots Bolts in seven directions, allowing up to a total of eight different targets to be tagged. And finally, there's the Vasuki, a Bolt that homes in on additional targets if the first one hits its mark. While the Bolts are powerful enough to take out enemy troops in a few hits, against more powerful opponents, the Bolts won't do much. This is where Gunvolt's Septima comes in. Gunvolt's Septima is known as Azure Thunderclap, which allows him to wield electricity. Azure Thunderclap Septima also makes Gunvolt immune to electricity and attacking him with electricity will simply power him up. Gunvolt can use his Septima to fire a lightning beam with decent range. The lightning beam can also be angled up and down and is capable of passing through walls. The beam lasts forever until Gunvolt stops the attack or takes a hit. The downside is, Gunvolt can't move while using this move. However, Gunvolt's main method of using his Septima is through an attack called the Flashfield. Remember those Bolts that we talked about? Once a target has been tagged with those Bolts, Gunvolt's Flashfield will shoot out lightning to wherever the Bolts are, electrocuting the target, no matter how far they are. The Bolts are essentially glorified lightning rods. And even if Gunvolt hasn't tagged anyone, just making contact with the Flashfield is enough to do damage although it won't be as powerful. The Flashfield also serves as a decent defensive ability, allowing Gunvolt to block incoming physical projectiles such as missiles, bombs, etc. Unlike the electric beam, Gunvolt can move while the Flashfield is active. The Flashfield also slows down Gunvolt's descent when he's falling and also allows him to increase the distance in which he lands. Under normal circumstances however, Gunvolt's Flashfield isn't infinite. It runs on EP. And once EP runs out, Gunvolt can't use the Flashfield. Thankfully, EP replenishes when not in use and if Gunvolt doesn't want to wait, he can simply manually recharge it by doing a fist pump (or whatever that pose is). The electric beam and the Flashfield aren't the only ways Gunvolt uses his Septimal powers. Gunvolt is able to use special Skills that will allow him to greatly turn the tide of battle. Unlike his Flashfield, these Skills run on SP. There are three SP points and unlike EP, Gunvolt can not manually recharge these and must wait one minute and seven seconds for each SP to recharge. For one SP point, Gunvolt can use Astrasphere, a Skill in which he summons three electric orbs in a wide range, dealing damage over time. Gunvolt can't move for the duration of this attack but he is invulnerable to enemy attacks. For two SP points, Gunvolt can use Luxcalibur, a Skill in which Gunvolt unleashes a massive electric sword in front of him, dealing enough damage to remove a third of a Boss's HP. For three SP points, Gunvolt can use Voltaic Chains, a Skill in which Gunvolt summons chains that criss-cross the entire screen. Once that happens, Gunvolt charges electricity into the chains, dealing damage to all enemies on the screen. The amount of damage dealt increases with the number of enemies on screen. But Gunvolt doesn't just use Skills for offensive purposes. Before we get into the supporting Skills, just to let you know, they all cost one SP except for Galvanic Renewal. Gunvolt can use Galvanic Patch, a Skill that instantly recovers a fourth of Gunvolt's HP. Gunvolt can use Septimal Burst, which allows his EP to recover faster than normal (even though he could just manually recharge it) For thirty seconds. Gunvolt can use Split Second, a Skill which instantly replenishes Gunvolt's EP, even if its been disabled or overheated. If Gunvolt uses Alchemical Field, he earns twice the money and experience and recovers more health than usual. Galvanic Renewal is the only supportive Skill that costs two SP and it instantly recovers all of Gunvolt's HP. Gunvolt's last supportive Skill is Septimal Surge, which doubles his damage output. The best part about Gunvolt's Skills is that whenever he activates them, time stops. In the case of offensive skills, time is stopped until the attack is unleashed. For supportive Skills, time is stopped until Gunvolt finishes the activation animation. Believe it or not, we still haven't covered we still haven't covered everything. Gunvolt has equipment that falls into three categories: Lens, Bands, and Pendants. There are too many to go over but to summarize, Lens deal with scoring points and reducing EP usage, Bands allow Gunvolt to preform Air Dashes and Air Hops, and Pendants deal with how much damage Gunvolt takes as well as listening to music. And each equipment (except the Audiolockets) have a Plus variant. The Plus variants are superior to the regular counterparts, doubling the positive effects while reducing the negative side effects, if any. However, there is one Pendant that we want to talk about: Prevasion. Prevasion is by far Gunvolt's best defense and its stupidly OP. As long as Gunvolt has EP to spare and isn't using his Flashfield, any damage Gunvolt takes is nullified. And because Gunvolt can easily recharge his EP, he is essentially invincible as long as he doesn't use the Flashfield. If Gunvolt needs to, he can literally just stand there and spam Prevasion, nullifying the enemy's every attack until they exhaust themselves. That being said, because Prevasion is a Pendant, if he takes it off, Prevasion won't activate. And finally, there's Anthem. Now, Anthem is technically a Joule thing (more specifically Lumen but their the same person). However, the reason i'm allowing it is when Gunvolt was betrayed by Asimov, in order to save both Gunvolt's life, and her own, Joule transferred her conscious over to Gunvolt. Because of this, you literally can't have Gunvolt without Joule. Imagine if you had a second brain, and that brain is responsible for controlling something that the first brain would benefit from. That's essentially Joule's role. In this case, she provides Anthem. Anthem has a chance of activating whenever Gunvolt dies although it can activate without the need for death. Anthem is Gunvolt's only real power up and it gives Gunvolt unlimited EP as well as Prevasion and Air Hop+Air Dashes, regardless of whether his current equipment allows it or not. It also allows him to breathe underwater and stand on lava without taking any damage.....somehow. Anthem also causes the song "Reincarnation" to play. Anthem lasts until the battle ends or Gunvolt dies. It's thanks to these abilites that Gunvolt has been able to accomplish all sorts of things. He's broken into Sumeragi bases of operation and defeated all the troops there, including the commanders, all by himself. The commanders weren't your average types either, as they were all Adpets. Gunvolt fought and killed the explosion-wielding Viper, the necromantic Elise who could also given her personalities physical form, making the fight a 1v2 and even a 1v3, the light-wielding Jota, the Magnetic Carrera, the wormhole-laser shooting Merak, the insect-controlling Stratos, and the psychokinetic Nova, an Adept who had God-like power. I should mention that Gunvolt wasn't wearing the Prevasion pendant when he fought Nova. He also killed Asimov, another Azure Thunderclap Adept. I should mention that, except for Nova and Asimov, Gunvolt killed everyone on that list twice (and if you count Elise's physical manifestations of her personalities, he killed her five times). Gunvolt also defeated Copen (a.k.a Racist Mega Man), a non-Adept who seeks to erase all Adepts from the world of the living using technology that allows him to use the abilities of defeated Adepts. Gunvolt is capable of taking hits that would kill a normal human, from laser beams, to giant metal fists, to God Blade Beams, and continue fighting. Gunvolt also possess infinite stamina, as he can sprint indefinitely. He's also able to climb walls with little to relative effort and he does that WITHOUT using his hands. And even though he'll take damage, he's capable of walking on the surface of lava. If Gunvolt is ever turned to stone, he can break free with relative effort. But despite this, Gunvolt isn't without weaknesses. As mentioned before, Gunvolt can't use his Flashfield forever under normal circumstances. The Flashfield doesn't protect against energy attacks like lasers and certain physical projectiles can pierce it although only Copen's bullets have been shown to do this. And even though he can manually recharge his EP, he can't do that if his EP overheats. Despite his powerful special Skills, his limited into how often he can use them as he only has three SP points. Additionally, after using a Skill, Gunvolt can't use that same Skill immediately again, in the event that he has enough SP. And that one minute and seven second recharge time for each SP could mean the difference between life and death. While Prevasion is stupidly OP, its not perfect. It doesn't work against instant death attacks and Prevasion doesn't work if Gunvolt is using his Flashfield or if his EP is overheated. Even Anthem isn't perfect as Gunvolt is vulnerable when using the Flashfield. Oh and Anthem can't save him from instant-death attacks or falling into bottomless pits. Finally, Gunvolt's immunity against electricity doesn't work against the lightning from other Azure Thunderclap Adepts and using the Flashfield underwater drains him instantly of EP. With all that said, Gunvolt isn't someone you want to mess with. He's rightfully earned the title of "Azure Striker". Gunvolt: "Bolts of rebellion. A thunderous voice in his heart. Speaks of one true law. VOLTAIC CHAINS!" Laxus Dreyar *Strike Back plays* The Kingdom of Fiore. A neutral country with a population of 17 million. In this kingdom, magic is a part of everyday life. As such, a variety of Wizard guilds formed. Although there are many Guilds in Fiore, there is one that stands out. That Guild is Fairy Tail. Enter Laxus Dreyar, a member of Fairy Tail and the grandson of the Guild's current Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar. Laxus has been a member since his childhood, due to the fact that both his grandfather and father were members too. As time went on, Laxus' father was expelled from the Guild due to the threat he possessed, and Laxus began to feel trapped in the shadow of his grandfather. At the age of 17, Laxus became an S-Rank member. Laxus is a master of Lightning Magic. As the name implies, this Magic allows Laxus to use lightning for combat. He is so good at using this magic, that he is able to control his power, from being a light shock, to a bolt hot enough to melt metal, to a bolt with devastating destructive power. Laxus doesn't have to aim either, he could just summon a lightning bolt from the sky to hit you, even on a sunny day. Laxus has three particular spells that he uses with lightning magic. The first is Thunder Palace. The spell itself takes some time to prepare but what happens is, Laxus creates a bunch of lacrima (magic crystals) and fills them with electricity. The lacrima are then sent to the sky. Upon the spell's activation, all the lacrima rain down lightning bolts, and the power is enough to destroy a city. Trying to destroy the lacrima is risky too, as destroying one will cause the attacker to receive an electric shock, sending them unconscious. Laxus' second Lightning Magic spell is Lightning Body. This spell turns Laxus into a bolt of lightning, and he's able to move so fast, you'd think he's teleporting. With that speed, he's able to deal powerful blows to his enemy. The only downside with this spell is that Laxus must be in motion. And finally, there's Mercury Fulminate: Red Lightning. Laxus charges his fist with lightning and charges at the target with a punch. But this lightning isn't normal. As the name implies, the lightning is red in color. And the color is more than just an aesthetic change, as this spell is capable of affecting even those who are immune to lightning. All those spells were just regular Lightning Magic. Because Laxus has another form of Lightning up his sleeve: Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Unlike Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue, Laxus didn't learn this Magic from a Dragon. Instead, Laxus' father, Ivan Dreyar, fused a Lightning Dragon Lacrima into Laxus, thus making Laxus a Second Generation Dragon Slayer (or a cheater, according to Natsu). But even though Laxus became a Dragon Slayer through artificial means, he still hits just as hard as a real Dragon Slayer. Like all Dragon Slayer, Laxus is able to eat his element to regain Magic, stamina and health. However, he is unable to eat the lightning that he directly produces. Laxus has a variety of Lightning Dragon Slayer spells at his disposal. Lightning Dragon's Raging Bolt causes a decently sized ball of lightning to descend on the target. Lightning Dragon's Roar let's Laxus shoot lightning from his mouth. Even if you survive the attack, you'll be paralyzed, leaving you wide open. Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd materializes a halberd made of lightning, which is then thrown at the target. Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist materializes an oversized fist, made out of lightning, to strike the target, damaging and paralyzing them. Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist has Laxus simply coat his fist in lightning and punch the target. Lightning Dragon's Jaw has Laxus join both hands, and bring them down on the target, dealing massive damage, enough to leave a small crater in the ground. And finally, there's Laxus' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder. This spell is essentially a much, much more powerful version of Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist. Laxus doesn't just stop at lightning when it comes to Magic. He's able to create thought projections of himself and he's also able to use Organic Link Magic, a type of Magic that is essentially a glorified Smash Bros Counter, the only difference being that Laxus will still take damage. Jutsu Shiki is a special type of Letter Magic that allows Laxus to set up a trap. Once someone steps in the trap, they will be forced to play by the rules that Laxus put up beforehand. For example, using magic will cause you to lose air and fall unconscious. Jutsu Shiki can also be used as a shield. Because this Magic involves setting up, it takes some time before Jutsu Shiki can be used. And finally, Laxus final form of Magic is Fairy Law (a.k.a the win button). Fairy Law is extremely powerful, instantly obliterating anyone who the caster deems an enemy while leaving allies and bystanders unharmed. Due to the nature of this Magic, it is used as a way to force the enemy to surrender but if the enemy doesn't comply, they may end up feeling the wrath of this powerful spell. In addition, you can't lie to Fairy Law. When Laxus tried to take over Fairy Tail, he used Fairy Law to wipe out both Fairy Tail and the town of Magnolia.......only to find out that nobody was hurt. This was because in his heart, Laxus truly considered everyone as a friend and comrade. In order for the spell to work, you must truly consider someone as an enemy. Aside from Magic, Laxus is an incredible melee combatant, having the speed, strength, durability, and endurance to back it up. Laxus fought Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, and Mystogan at the same time, without breaking a sweat. He took a powerful attack from Hades (not to be confused with the Greek God) without any Magic power. He killed an Etherious Demon from the Books of Zeref, Tempester (and if you want to go into the anime side of things, he killed him twice). Laxus effortlessly defeated Raven Tail's elite members AND Guild Master. He defeated the 5th strongest Wizard Saint. After Laxus and the rest of Fairy Tail returned after 7 years in suspended animation, Laxus defeated Natsu with just one punch. Laxus defeated Wahl Icht, a member of the Spirggan 12. Who are the Spirggan 12? 12 Wizards who are stronger than the strongest Wizard Saint. And Laxus killed one of them. And even though the battle tired him out, he still had enough strength to kill a perfect living replica of Hades. But despite his amazing feats, his not perfect. Laxus is a Dragon Slayer, and like all Dragon Slayers, he gets motion sickness. Really bad motion sickness. He may have immense magic power, but it is not infinite. A Wizard's Magic reserve is the equivalent to their stamina. And you can't use Magic if you have no Magic power left. In addition, Laxus has never actually slayed a Dragon, even though he had his chance when 7 Dragons invaded Fiore via Eclipse Gate. And while it is possible to enter a dual-element Dragon Mode by eating other elements, eating other elements can make Laxus sick and he can't eat his own Lightning. When Laxus tried to take over Fairy Tail, he was defeated by Natsu in the end. Additionally, he also lost to Hades the first time. With all that said, Laxus is an extremely powerful Wizard. If you threaten Fairy Tail, you better pray that it isn't Laxus who comes to kick your ass. Laxus: "My family is Fairy Tail! I crush my family's enemies!" Intermisson All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Its time for a Death Battle! Who do you think will win Gunvolt Laxus Draw Death Battle Gunvolt was walking along a canyon trail. He was headed to the city of Magnolia. "So there's this organization called Fairy Tail. They tend to blow stuff up. It's really getting out of hand and it's probably best we stop them." That was the mission briefing Xiao Wu had given him. Gunvolt wasn't sure exactly how powerful this Fairy Tail was, but if they keep causing trouble like this, they have to be stopped. "Is it me or are you unsure of yourself?" Joule asked. "Nah, don't worry about. I've dealt with this kind of thing a bunch of times. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Gunvolt replied. Suddenly, he heard some travelers talking about how they saw "Fairy Tail's Laxus." Gunvolt stopped the travelers and asked where he can find this Laxus and they pointed him in Laxus' direction. After a few more miles, Gunvolt came across Laxus. "Hey." Gunvolt called out. Laxus turned around. "Yeah?" Laxus responded with an uninterested tone. "Are you Laxus of Fairy Tail?" Gunvolt asked, his gun ready. Laxus, with the same uninterested tone replied "Yeah, what about it?". Gunvolt pointed his gun at Laxus. "I'm going to take you down, for the sake of everyone." Laxus took off his coat and stared menacingly at the Azure Striker. "Your second mistake was picking a fight with me. But your first mistake was threatening Fairy Tail!" FIGHT! Gunvolt fired three Cerberus Bolts at Laxus. "What the hell is this" Laxus thought. "These bullet things don't hurt that much". After the third Bolt was fired, Gunvolt unleashed his Flashfield. "Heh, lightning. This is perfect" Laxus thought with a smile. The lightning hit Laxus.......or rather, Laxus was eating the lightning. "What?! I know I'm not the only Azure Thunderclap Adept but I've never seen one eat lightning" Gunvolt said confused. "What the hell is an Adept?" Laxus asked. "Is that a new form of Magic? Either way, take this. LIGHTNING DRAGON'S RAGING BOLT!" A ball of lightning descended and struck Gunvolt. But when the smoke cleared, Gunvolt was unscathed. "Thanks for the recharge" Gunvolt said. Both combatants realized they were immune to each other's lightning. "Heh, whether your immune to lightning or not, this will hurt." Laxus yelled. His fist became cloaked in a dark-red lightning. "Gunvolt, I have a bad feeling about that red lightning" Joule said worried. "MERCURY FULMINATE: RED LIGHTNING!" Laxus charged at Gunvolt throwing a powerful punch. Gunvolt was sent flying. Laxus thought it was over but he saw Gunvolt getting back up. "I'm surprised you can stand up after that" Laxus said, genuinely interested in this guy's power. "I didn't feel it" Gunvolt said. A tumbleweed rolled by. "What do you mean you didn't feel it? That lightning hurts even those who are immune to lightning." Laxus was shocked that his attack didn't work. "Yeah, that lightning was definitely different. I couldn't recharge from it. But, its thanks to Prevasion that I'm unharmed. As long as I wear this pendant, Prevasion will activate and any and all damage I take is nullified" Gunvolt explained, as he manually recharged his EP to prepare for the next attack. "Any damage?" Laxus said as he charged at Gunvolt, throwing a powerful, non-magic punch. Again Gunvolt was sent a few feet back but still had no visible marks. "Any damage." Gunvolt said. "Shit, I need to stop that pendant from working. I have what I need but it'll take time." Laxus thought. Then, the Lightning Dragon Slayer transformed into a bolt of lightning and fled a few miles. "Your not getting away!" Gunvolt yelled as he sprinted after him. After a while, he finally caught up to Laxus. But as soon as he got close, purple runes appeared around him and Laxus, forming some sort of box. Suddenly, Gunvolt began to lose air. "Wh-what is this?" Gunvolt fell to the ground. "In this area, as long as you wear that pendant, you won't be able to breath." Laxus said. "You've fallen right into my trap." Gunvolt took of his pendant and threw it on the ground. He was now at a disadvantage. His opponent was immune to lightning, and Gunvolt had just lost his best defense. Laxus charged at Gunvolt, throwing powerful, non-magic punches. Laxus finished it off with a Mercury Fulminate: Red Lightning, slamming Gunvolt against the rune walls. This time, Mercury Fulminate: Red Lightning did what it was supposed to do. After the volley of attacks, Gunvolt struggled to get up. But, he wasn't done yet. "GALVANIC RENEWAL!" Gunvolt yelled. All his wounds healed and he stood up again. "Joule, lend me your power." Gunvolt said, knowing that he had to go all out. "Of course, Gunvolt." Joule replied. A bluish aura with a pinkish tint surrounded him. He could hear Joule singing."This guy means business." Laxus thought, seeing Gunvolt's aura. "But no matter. MERCURY FULMINATE: RED LIGHTNING" Once again, Laxus punched Gunvolt with a powerful fist cloaked in a dark-red lightning. Gunvolt was sent back but was unharmed. "What the hell?!" Laxus couldn't believe it. His opponent had thrown off that pendant but now, he had that power again. "You said that if I wear my Prevasion pendant, I can't breath. Luckily, this form doesn't need that pendant for Prevasion to activate". Gunvolt began firing his Gun at Laxus. It didn't hurt Laxus but it was still doing damage to him. Laxus had no other choice. None of his attacks would work and he couldn't use Organic Link Magic because his version of it was still electric based. He had only one other option. Laxus began to form a light in his hands. "Hey kid, what's your name?" Laxus asked. Gunvolt, still firing his gun, answered "Gunvolt". "Well, listen Gunvolt. I don't want to do this but if you promise to leave me and Fairy Tail alone, I'll let you go. If not, this place will be your grave." "Sorry Laxus but i have no intent on surrendering." Gunvolt continued to fire his gun. Laxus started to count to three. "One." Gunvot kept firing his gun. "Two." The Bolts were starting to get annoying. "Three! FAIRY LAW!" A large bright light enveloped the area. It was so bright that it could be seen from miles. In Magnolia, Makarov Dreyar saw the light, knew what it was, and understood. As for Gunvolt, he realized that even Anthem wouldn't protect him from this. "Joule, Quinn, Xiao Wu. I'm sorry". Joule's spirit hugged Gunvolt as they both prepared for the end. The light cleared and the Azure Striker was lying on the ground, lifeless. Laxus walked up to him, knelt down, and closed Gunvolt's eyes. "He was my only opponent." Laxus thought. "But why does it feel like I've just killed two people?" K.O! Results Both Gunvolt and Laxus were immune to each other's lightning. And even though Mercury Fulminate: Red Lightning affects those who are immune to lightning, it still would be nullified by Gunvolt's Prevasion. Gunvolt could recharge his EP whenever he needed and Laxus just had immense Magic power so he wasn't gonna run out any time soon. What decided the battle here was that Laxus had way to get around Prevasion. He could use Justu Shiki to create an area where Gunvolt can't use Prevasion. Laxus could also use Fairy Law to end the battle, as both Prevasion and Anthem wouldn't defend against that. Meanwhile, Gunvolt's lightning wouldn't do anything to Laxus and the only way he could deal damage would be to use his gun. However, the Bolts fired from his gun don't do much to Laxus. Gunvolt just wasn't shocking enough. The winner is Laxus. Do you agree with the results Yes No I agree with the results but not the explanation Read the rematch hereCategory:Lightning Duel Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Game themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Armagon1000 Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016